Guerreiros Apocalípticos
by Hugo Campos
Summary: Percy Jackson volta para mais um verão no acmpamento meio sangue. Esse ano ele irá desfrutar o máximo seu tempo no acanpamento com treinamento e com Annabeth. Sem falar que ele vai conseguir mais dois amigos que abriram a porta para um mundo novo.


Oi leitores essa é minha primeira fic então espero que gostem. Então, sem mais delongas:

Percy POV:

Era o último dia de aula. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam e isso ta ficando chato...

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na minha namorada ANNABETH, que há essa hora devia estar treinando no Acampamento Meio Sangue, e eu aqui esperando!  
>Eu estava no carro do Paul indo para minha escola, a Goode High School, escola onde era o diretor. Essa era a escola em que eu fiquei mais tempos sem ser expulso, em geral eu não durava 1 ano em uma escola sem ser expulso, destruir metade dela ou os dois juntos o que era mais freqüente..<p>

Mas esses anos em respeito ao Paul eu tentei me manter o mais longe de confusão o possível. O que foi mais fácil do que eu pensei, durante todo o ano eu não sofri nem um ataque. Eu acho que depois da derrota de Cronos, os monstros os monstros resolveram recuar por algum tempo. Não que eu esteja reclamando mais esse ano foi uma chatice sem limite por causa das reformas no Olímpo no Acampamento e no castelo do meu pai eu mal vi minha Annabeth.

A aula se passou normalmente. Assim que o sinal bateu indicando o término da aula juntei minhas coisas o mais rápido que pude e sai correndo da escola indo em direção ao Central Park.

Ao Chegar fui em direção a uma parte menos movimentada do park. E fiquei esperando até escurecer. Quando o finalmente o sol se pois e a lua tomou o seu lugar no céu, ele finalmente apareceu, meu primo divino, Apolo.

Ta bem vocês devem estar se perguntando o que o deus do sol queria comigo não é?  
>Pois bem desde que eu salvei o olimpo (modestamente falando claro) (que não), Apolo vem fazendo questão de se tornar meu amigo (sei lá porque mais melhor como amigo do que inimigo esses eu já tenho aos montes). Ele era legal e tudo, só que ele era muito convencido e 9 entre 10 palavras que ele falava era para azarar ou uma mulher, ou uma ninfa, ou um demônio feminino, ou uma bruxa, ou uma estátua! Mas fora isso até que ele não era tão retardado, e é bem legal ser amigo de um deus.<p>

Mas voltando ao assunto. O que Apolo queria comigo?

Ontem a noite eu recebi um E-mail de Apolo falando que tinha uma grande surpresa para mim e queria me DAR ELA no Central Park assim que ele acabasse sua viagem pelo céu no dia seguinte.

E como ele falou assim que escureceu, um grande clarão surgiu e eu desviei os olhos para não ser queimado, mas conseguia sentir o calor infernal que provinha do clarão.

Quando a luz diminuiu eu vi um adolescente de uns 18 anos usando óculos escuros, calças jeans mais justas do que o usual e uma camiseta verde regata no mínimo 4 números menores que o dele.

Ele tinha há o seu habitual sorriso convencido estampado no seu rosto.

- Já era hora Apolo – disse – seu trabalho já acabou faz 30 minutos!

- Foi mal priminho – odeio quando ele me chama assim – eu fui buscar sua surpresa com Hefesto.

- Hefesto? - Perguntei confuso – Então... qual é a surpresa?

- Essa aqui - respondeu ele tirando algo do bolso e me mostrando.

Era uma miniatura de um carro.

- Por que você quer me dar a miniatura de um...- falei - ... isso é um Maserati GranCabrio vermelho?  
>Fala sério esse é o carro que eu sempre quis ter mas em miniatura? De que me adiantaria um Maserati de miniatura?<p>

- Sim é um Maserati sim! – Respondeu Apolo ficando animado – Agore pegue ele e precione a marca de Hefesto logo ali no capo.

Eu peguei ele desconfiado, se tratando de deuses você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer, e apertei a marca de Hefesto que como ele falou era visível no capo.

Assim que toquei na marca, o carro começou a se expandir. Assustado eu deixei ele cair no chão, onde ele cresceu e se expandiu até fica com o tamanho de um Maserati normal.

- Uau – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Peço visto você gostou bastante – disse o deus com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Mas... O o... o que você quer em troca disso? – perguntei já desconfiado – alguma missão eminente?

- Que isso primo! Eu não posso te dar um presente sem pedir algo em troca? – perguntou ele se fingindo de ofendido.

- Bem na verdade não, de acordo com as leis antigas deuses não podem favorecer heróis pelo menos sem um sacrifício. – falei de prontidão, to ficando cada dia mais parecido com a Annabeth.

- É você tem razão... – disse ele pensativo - .. Já sei.

Ele estalou os dedos e na minha frente apareceu uma fogueira e um marshmallow perto dela. Eu entendendo o que ele queria dizer eu peguei o marshmallow joguei dentro da fogueira e disse "A Apolo".

- Você vai adorar esse carro – disse ele – o carro vem com GPS, Indestrutibilidade parcial, porta ambrósia, blindamento contra magia, ar condicionado, trava e alarma, CD e DVD player, 10 caixas de som, 2 TVs acopladas uma em cada encosto de cabeça, frigobar aclopado atrás do freio de mão, direção hidráulica, nitro, air bag triplo – ele anunciou tudo como se fosse um vendedor tentando vender o seu produto.

Meu queixo estava caído. Não conseguia assimilar o que ele falava. Mais fala sério ganhar o carro dos seus sonhos com vários brinquedinhos de presente por um DEUS. Qualquer um no meu lugar também ficaria estupefado.

- Eeeu eu... maserati ... lindo ... eu ... – foi a única coisa que eu tinha conseguido diser.

- Obrigado! – disse ele provavelmente pensando que a parte do lindo se referia a ele – bem aqui está a chave dele.

Ele me entregou uma chave toda de ouro puro com um chaveiro vazio.

- Quando o carro estive em formão de miniatura é só colocar o carro no chaveiro – explicou ele – Agora pode pega-lo e sair dirigindo ao Acampamento, suas coisas já estão no porta malas. Além disso eu sei que tem uma pessoa que você esta louco para ver!

Ele estalou os dedos e de repente eu estava na estrada dentro do meu carro recém adquirido a caminho do acampamento!

PERCY POV:  
>O carro era muito mais impressionante por dentro do que por fora. Os bancos eram de couro, o teto removível, e a direção era perfeita. O carro virava, acelerava e freava com a mais perfeita sincronia.<p>

Dirigi até a base da Colina Meio Sangue. Transformei o carro de novo em miniatura apertando a marca de Hefesto no capo, coloquei-o no chaveiro, coloquei a chave no bolso da calça e subi a colina. Ao chegar ao topo da colina e cumprimentei Peleu, o dragão que protegia o Velocino de Ouro localizado no topo do Pinheiro da Thalia, e atravessei as barreiras mágicas que protegiam o Acampamento.

O Acampamento não estava muito diferente. Mas com as novas cabanas sendo construídas, Quíron e o Sr. D aproveitaram para ampliar os chalés, acrescentando-lhes um banheiro para cada chalé ao invés de um banheiro só. E com as novas cabanas o antigo formato de U invertido que as cabanas faziam agora estam parecendo mais um O agora.

Mais fora isso tudo estava normal. Ou pelo menos o tão normal que se pode ser vivendo em meio ao um mundo de lendas e mitos.

Ao longe eu podia ver a luz da fogueira no pavilhão do refeitório, por isso segui naquela direção. Ao chegar todos os rostos que antes estavam atentos a alguma coisa que o Sr. D falava se viraram em minha direção. Alguns me olhavam com admiração, outros amigavelmente e alguns (chalé de Ares) com olhar de ódio.

Depois de um tempo eu percebi que havia muitos campistas novos esse ano, havia ao todo pelo menos 200 campistas, mas eu só percebi isso bem depois, pois meus olhos e minha mente estavam cravados em uma só pessoa. Um linda garota, de cabelos loiros que lhe caiam em uma cascata de fios cintilantes até a cintura, com uma beleza tão natural que qualquer maquiagem estragariam a perfeição das suas magníficas feições angelicais. Em seus olhos cinzentos que na maioria das vezes eram impenetráveis, agora exibiam uma nítida sensação de felicidade, que também era perceptível em seu sorriso, de dentes tão brancos que até eram capazes de segar minha sanidade, e atear fogo ao meu coração que já se rompia em chamas da paixão (muito meloso... mais fazer o que não é?).

Annabeth de um salto saiu da mesa de Athena, correu em minha direção e saltou em meus braços, que a seguram firmemente enquanto eu lhe dava um beijo. Um beijo terno e calmo, mais ainda apaixonante. Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram eu percebi o quanto eu estava com saudades dela, e o quanto e necessitava do seu amor.

Eu queria que o beijo durasse o resto da noite, mais como nada que eu quero acontece, fomos interrompidos pelos sons de risadas e assobios vindo dos campistas. Eu estava tão concentrado no beijo que nem tinha notado que Quíro, Grover e Nico estavam parados bem ao meu lado.

- Bem vindo de volta Percy! – disse Quíron

- Obrigado Quíron! – respondi

- Percyyyyyyyy – baliu Grover em quanto ele me abraçava – eu estava com muita saudades. Aqui é um saco, toda hora tem um problema para mim resolver. É um sátiro perdido aqui! É uma ninfa pegando fogo ali... To com saudades das nossas aventuras!

- Eu também Grover! – disse

- Primo! Pelo visto não se deixou matar não é! Ainda bem os mortos não merecem ter que te aturar! – disse Nico me saudando gentilmente!

- É mesmo eles já sofrem o suficiente com você. Não precisam de mim também!- falei sorrindo

- Bem Nico não tem andado muito com os mortos ultimamente. Se ele continuar assim acabar ficando _normal_! – brincou Annabeth

- Há!Há!Há!- Disse Nico quando eu acabei meu ataque de risadas.

Gente só queria falar que a idéia do carro não é minha eu copiei da história Percy Jackson e a Espada Lendária. Que é a continuação de uma fic que eu não lembro o nome. Ambas são muito boas e a escritora delas é ótima eu recomendo a vocÊs que leiam essa fic.

Bem m vocÊs gostaram do primeiro capítulo da fic?

Tentarei acrecentar o próximo capítulo em breve.

Review? 


End file.
